Bound by Fate
by LuluneriRE-TKLover
Summary: Things go south for federal investigators Mickie James and Evan Bourne. Sucky summary is sucky. (This got deleted accidentally.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

After a long day of working out, Mickie James grabbed her duffel bag and walked out of the gym and towards her car. She put her bag in the trunk and entered her car. Her phone rang. With a sigh, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Are you just leaving from the gym?"

"Yes," She said. "I'll be home soon, Evan."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too, bro."

She hung up as she put her car in drive and drove down the street. Her step-brother, Evan Bourne, was introduced to her when her biological father died mysteriously. Because of this incident, Evan's father married Mickie's mother, who were close friends for a long time. Ever since then, they've been inseparable.

A few minutes later, she arrived at her house. She exited her car and locked it. She unlocked her front door and quickly turned off the alarm system. It always annoyed her, as it always went off for no reason. She locked the door and sat down in the living room. She turned on her television, in which revealed a very disturbing news story.

"_The mystery continues as another animal related death is being investigated. A man was found near a lake with bite and claw marks all over him. Officers say it was from a bear, but there have been no bear sightings in this city. Is there a rabid animal on the loose? Or is it something more?"_

Mickie turned off the television and sat in silence. This would be the third one this week. It baffled her. The size of the bite and claw marks were too big to be done by some common animal. It had to be something more than that. Even so, the chances of finding the animal would be slim to none. She would just have to be more careful from now on.

**(Next morning) **

A phone call woke Mickie up from her slumber. With a groan, she turned over and answered it.

"Hello…?"

"Mickie, a report came in. We need you at the office. It's about the mysterious killings."

Mickie snapped out of her haze and stood up on her feet.

"I'm on my way."

**(At the Police Department) **

Mickie walked into her office, where her brother was waiting. She was met with another disturbing update.

"The officers say it's from a wolf," He said. "But I don't believe it. We're going to check out the sight. You up for it?"

Mickie nodded without hesitation. "I wanna see this for myself. Something's not adding up."

"Good. I'm gonna see if the sergeant will give us this case."

As Evan left, Mickie glanced at the TV screen. Innocent people are dying, but at what cost? Who or what is behind these mysterious killings?

"Ms. James, do you have a minute?"

A woman walked in. Mickie looked at her, curious as to what she had to say.

"The trail for this case has run dry. What do you plan to do?"

"Bourne and I are going to investigate it together," She said. "Until then, I want you to take care of this place. I trust you, Casey."

A smile formed along the young woman's face. "Yes mam!"

"Mickie!"

Mickie walked forward towards her brother, who had a pair of handcuffs and a handgun in his hand. He was already strapped into his gear.

"We have approval," He said. "Let's get going."

**(At the crime scene) **

When Mickie and Evan arrived, the scene was clear, but some pieces of evidence remained; pieces that the untrained eye wouldn't be able to pick up alone.

She brushed away some of the vegetation, and what she saw surprised her.

"Evan, take a look at this."

Evan kneeled down and inspected the indentation. He was shocked.

"That's definitely a wolf's paw indentation," He said. "But it's way too big to be a common wolf."

"A new breed, maybe?"

"It's beyond a new breed. It's something supernatural."

The sound of leaves breaking and running snapped Mickie and Evan back to their surroundings. They held their handguns in a relenting grip as the trekked deeper into the woods.

"Something's not right," She said. "Who's out there?"

"We know someone is out here," Evan said. "So just show yourself."

A loud growling sound was heard behind them. They turned around, but what they saw almost had them speechless.

It was a wolf; a large wolf. Larger than any wolf they've ever seen. And it looked hungry.

"Oh god…"

The wolf roared, and both Evan and Mickie spent no time in staying to admire the size of the wolf.

"Run!"

"What the hell is going on!?"

They ran up a hill as a shortcut to their car. The wolf easily blocked them off before they could do so. Both of them prepared themselves for the worst as they took in a deep breath.

"What now!?" Mickie said, panicking. "We're stuck!"

Evan said nothing as he continued to stare at the wolf. The wolf crept closer to Evan, growling.

"EVAN, MOVE!"

As Mickie screamed for her brother to move, another wolf came out of nowhere and engaged in a fight with the other one. Evan ran back towards her and ran towards the car.

"Don't stop, keep running!"

When they reached the car, they got in quickly and locked the door. Mickie looked on as she saw the first wolf dead on the ground, with the second wolf standing victorious. It stared at her before disappearing into the woods.

"What the hell did we just see?" She asked aloud.

"Don't know," Evan said. "But we have to tell the team about this."

"We can't."

Evan pulled over and looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" He said. "After what we just saw, you don't want this report to come to light? Why?"

"Because," She began. "That wolf stared at me. There's more to this case, and I wanna find this out myself. Will you let me?"

"Mickie, I-"

"Evan, please…let me figure this one out on my own. Just tell the superiors we didn't find anything."

He argued internally, but if this wolf knew them in a sense, they couldn't tell anyone. This was a case that only they can solve.

"Okay," He said. "I'll leave you to it. I just hope you're right…"

He put the car back in drive and drove down the interstate.

**First story containing wrestling characters, so cut me some slack. Review if you liked! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Later that day) **

Mickie dressed casual, as she was going back to the scene. The way the wolf looked at her haunted her. She had to know what was going on.

_I…I have to find that wolf again. It saved my brother and I's life._

She doubted finding the wolf, as it is possible that it's long gone by now. Only one way to find out…

Armed with her handgun and cell phone, she entered her car and drove down to the scene of the crime.

_I'm sorry, Evan. I just have to. _

**(Back at the lake) **

Mickie stepped out of her car and shut it, not wasting anytime in exploring the woods. Even though it was getting dark, she wasn't leaving until she got to the bottom of this.

She looked around every tree, but the wolf was nowhere to be seen. She mentally cursed herself, as she knew this was slightly a waste of time.

_Goddammit, _she thought. _I'm running on nothing now. This is nothing more than a waste of time…_

Just when she was about to give up, she felt a hand grab her and turn her around. She eyed the person who grabbed her as she palmed her handgun.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man smiled as he released his grip on her.

"I'll tell you later," He said. "But if you don't leave, I can't guarantee that you'll be safe."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

The man's jaw worked as he thought of a good enough explanation. Mickie folded her arms as she lost her patience.

"I'm waiting for an explanation," she said.

"How's about I just show you. If I told you by word of mouth, you wouldn't believe me."

"I've seen some crazy things recently, so I think I can manage-whoa!"

The man broke out in a sprint, taking Mickie off balance. She was surprised at how much speed he had.

"Can you slow down?" She asked. "You're going too fast!"

The man stopped his pace as he helped Mickie to her feet. "Here we are."

She looked up and saw a house standing in the middle of the woods. It was large, and a group of men were outside playing football.

"Is…is this where you live?" She asked. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah. It's kind of a getaway for us. Hey guys!"

The four men stopped playing football and came over to them. All four of them admired her features.

"Who is she?" One of them asked.

"She was traveling through the woods alone," The man said. "I brought her here. It's getting too dark for her to leave."

"Actually," Mickie began. "I just came here for an explanation. Why are you guys out here?"

One of the men eyed her constantly with folded arms. Mickie noticed and returned his icy stare.

"I'm sorry, is there something on my face?" She asked, becoming more irritated.

"You shouldn't be here," He said. "She's a federal investigator. Leave now, woman."

Mickie didn't budge. She still glared at the man as the intensity in the air increased.

"How do you know that?"

"You were out here earlier with another investigator, weren't you? You saw how big and dangerous that wolf was, so why are you back out here?"

"Randy, that's enough. I'm sure she has her reasons."

Randy scoffed and walked off. "I'm sure she does."

"Sorry about that," The man said. "I'm Christian by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

"It's alright," She said. "But how do you guys know about that incident?"

"We followed the wolf to the lake, where we saw you and the other investigator. We don't know where the other wolf came from."

"Oh."

Mickie turned around and began walking away. One of the three men grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"You can't leave," He said. "That wolf is still around here."

"It's only a short walk to my car," She said. "I'll be fine."

"You came out here looking for something. Maybe we could help."

Mickie broke free from his grip and turned around to face him. "It's a personal case. I shouldn't have come out here. Thank you for the information, though…"

She turned back and ventured into the woods. All the guys watched her leave until she was gone.

"What do we do now?" Christian asked to no one in particular. "Why didn't we tell her?"

"She already has her suspicions, Christian. We're just gonna have to watch her carefully. She doesn't know what she's getting into."

Christian turned towards one of the guys. He shook his head and sighed.

"John, with us around her, we're still putting her at risk. She's covered in our scent."

"I understand that, but if the wolves find her…"

"They won't. Matt and Jeff will watch her secretly. Won't you?"

The other two guys, Matt and Jeff, nodded at the command.

"How long do we have to do this?" Matt asked.

"As long as necessary," Jeff said. "We've let this go on long enough. Those wolves are beginning to piss me off."

Randy whistled and motioned for everyone to come in the house. The news was on, and it revealed another disturbing story.

"_Reports of screaming and roaring have been called into the police, and the investigators are on the scene. So far, there has been no evidence linking to the mysterious murders. We'll have more on this update as soon as we can._"

Without hesitation, Jeff and John rushed out of the house and into the woods. All of them felt a sense of nervousness within them, as it wasn't long ago that Mickie had left.

"We should go check on the other investigator," Matt said. "If the wolf got her, then he's most definitely next."

"I'll go," Randy said. "His scent is similar to hers. Tend to the woman if they come back with her. Christian, if they come around here, I want their throats on a sliver platter."

**(Jeff and John) **

Both of them ran through the woods at a terrifying pace. They came to a stop as they saw a wolf corpse on the ground. They inspected it carefully.

"This wolf has bullet holes in him," John said. "He was shot dead."

"The woman's better than we give her credit for," Jeff said. "Come on, let's-"

The sound of gunshots caught both of their attention. They sprinted off in the direction of the sound, and what they saw took them by surprise.

"Come on Jeff, let's help her."

They ran in and engaged in combat with the wolves. Mickie limped away and rested against the tree, trying to fight her way through the pain.

"Jeff!" John broke the neck of the only surviving wolf and tossed it aside. He quickly joined Jeff as he tended to Mickie's mangled arm and leg.

"We have to take her to a hospital," Jeff said. "She's bleeding too much."

"We can't have the wolves following us. Take her back to the house, I'll cover you."

Being as careful as he could, Jeff carried Mickie in his arms and ran back into the woods. John kept a lookout for any more wolves.

"I can't believe that all this happened in just a few minutes," Jeff said. "Were they watching us?"

"That's the only way they would've noticed. They're getting more and more ravenous by the second, and this is starting to get out of hand."

They arrived at the house, where Christian was waiting. He took Mickie from Jeff and carried her inside.

"How many wolves were there?" Matt asked.

"Three to four," John said, leaning against the wall. "All but one was killed."

"What were the other wolves killed with?"

"Bullets. The woman killed most of them before she was injured."

Jeff walked back outside on the porch, glancing out into the sky. His eyes turned icy blue as he growled internally.

_If the wolves are after her, there's something about her that must've caught their attention. She can't leave until we put an end to this._

Christian tended to Mickie's wounds with some gauze and peroxide. He admired her strength and resiliency, as the wounds she had were pretty severe.

"You're pretty strong," He said. "I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Trust me, even I'm surprised. But…I need to know something."

"Shoot. What is it?"

Mickie straightened her leg and winced. Her left arm was patched up as well.

"Are all of you…werewolves?"

Christian became stiff and silent after he finished wrapping her leg. His eyes turned blue as he turned towards her.

"We won't hurt you," He said. "We're trying to protect you."

"From what?"

Christian sighed. "I'll tell you later. Right now, just get some rest. We'll be taking turns watching you."

He turned off the lights and shut the door, giving Mickie the feeling of privacy as much as he can. Mickie relaxed herself into the bed, but her mind was continuously roaming about her brother.

_I bet Evan's worried sick, _she thought. _He's probably calling my phone like crazy. I can't even get service out here…_

Her mind slowly settled as she drifted into a slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

"How's she doing?" John asked.

"Surprisingly she's fine," Christian said. "She's asleep now."

Jeff walked back into the house, his face completely pensive. No one bothered him when he was like that. It usually meant he was upset, or that he was in deep thought.

"Did Randy come back with anything on the investigator?" He asked.

"Not a thing. What, you don't trust Randy?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, it's not like that. Randy might be stronger than any of us, but against a group of wolves, he's like a pup. They'll rip him to shreds."

"Randy can fend them off," John said. "He's strong enough to do so."

Matt, who was sitting on the couch, finally spoke. "Guys…come look."

Everyone looked back at the TV. The news just kept getting worse.

"_A few minutes ago, investigators found a body near the lake. The name of this individual is decorated federal investigator Evan Bourne. Paramedics rushed to the scene and he is now being treated at a nearby hospital. The police are being court ordered to search the woods to its entirety._"

Just as they turned away, another story reached their ears.

"_Also, officers searched a still running car near the interstate. They searched for the license plate number and found it to belong to federal investigator Mickie James. They think now she too is now one of the victims claimed in this horrible tragedy. They won't know until they search the woods._"

"I'm gonna go get Randy," Jeff said. "He probably doesn't know about the update."

"I do, Jeff."

Randy walked back in with his arms folded. "That was the same man that was with the woman. By the way, where is she?"

Christian pointed to a room. Randy opened the door and saw Mickie sleeping peacefully in the bed. He shut the door gently and went back into the living room.

"Why don't you move her upstairs to one of our rooms?" Randy suggested. "The police will be looking through here."

"So, she's Mickie?" Matt asked. "They'll arrest us on sight if they find her in here!"

"We'll move her upstairs now," John said. "Just in case they start knocking sooner than we expect it."

Randy went back into the room and picked up Mickie carefully. He kept her damaged arm and leg in mind as he walked out and carried her upstairs.

"I'll hide with her," He said. "You four find a way to stall those officers if they come."

Christian nodded. "Okay guys, stay calm and don't snap off. They don't need any more ideas or leads."

**(Somewhere on the other side of town) **

A wolf stood up on a hill looking down on those who are lower than him. Those humans…he despised them so. But the woman he saw today stunned him. She was an exception…for some reason. He returned to his normal form and walked out of sight. As he turned around, however, he saw a group of wolves surround him quickly. He chuckled.

"I have our next destination," He said. "Our main objective is across town. We begin at dawn, understood?"

All of the wolves bowed to him. The man smiled as he walked past all of them and disappeared into the woods.

_She will become one of us,_ He thought. _Whether she wants to or not._

**(At the house) **

Randy opened the window in the bedroom and sat down next to Mickie. She was wide awake now. The medication she was given wore off sooner than she thought.

"Why are you so concerned for me?" She asked. "All I wanted was some answers."

Randy's eyes turned blue as he gave her a cold stare. Mickie returned it, as she was completely fed up with his attitude.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked. "Is it because I can stand up to you, is that it!?"

"You're hard-headed," He snapped. "If you had never come out here, you wouldn't be in the situation you're in now."

"I had my reasons for coming out here! Someone of your kind came to my brother and I's rescue. I wanted to thank them personally."

Randy's glaring stopped. She was no ordinary human.

"You're not ordinary, are you?" He asked, completely curious now.

"You can't be ordinary when you take on unordinary jobs," She said. "This is what I've been doing ever since I finished college."

"So…we don't scare you?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

Randy stood up and looked out the window, making sure no officers were approaching around back. None so far.

_She's immune to my powers, _He thought. _She's the first human to ever do so. Maybe this is what the other wolves noticed about her._

A recent event rushed through his head as he turned back around towards her. He gulped deeply as he sat back down.

"What's your brother's name?" He asked.

"Evan Bourne," She said. "Why, is he okay?"

"Uh…"

The news report ran through his head quickly. His eyes widened.

"I hate to tell you this, but…he's in the hospital. The wolves attacked him, but he's still alive."

Mickie's heart fell down into her stomach. Bile rose in her throat as she fought back tears.

"Why would they do this…?" She asked aloud. "Why did they target him…?"

"I don't know," He said. "But you can't leave."

"Fuck those damn officers! I need to see my brother!"

"Police, open up!"

Randy stiffened and swore as he glanced out the window. No officers were behind the house, so now was a good time to leave.

"Okay, you wanna see your brother?" He said as he lifted her up. "I'll take you there."

He jumped out of the window and landed on his feet quietly. He sprinted in the opposite direction as he saw a K-9 unit come around the back.

**(At the hospital) **

Evan sat up in the hospital bed with a groan. All of his work belongings were put in a closet too far for him to reach. He wanted to call his sister again, but his phone was taken as well.

"This is so boring," He said. "I can't reach my sister, and I'm stuck in here. Could this get any worse…?"

A nurse came in and checked his vitals. Evan kept calm, but his mind was far from the word.

"Okay Mr. Bourne, we're going to change the bandages," The nurse said. "It won't take long. Push the button if you need more pain medication, okay?"

Evan nodded. The nurse removed the bandages and treated his wounds with peroxide. Evan bit his lip as he felt the sting of the peroxide clean his wounds. After that, the nurse rewrapped his chest and right arm.

"I'm going to get another nurse to get a blood test," The nurse said. "We're just going to check if there's any infection. Be right back!"

As the nurse walked out and shut the door, Evan breathed out a sigh of relief and turned on the news. They stopped talking about the murders, but something else caught his eye.

"_Officers found a house in the middle of the woods…they searched the place, and there was no evidence of their ties with the murders or with the disappearance of Ms. James._"

Evan shot up out of his bed and found himself on the floor, writhing in pain. Ignoring it, he pulled out all the tubes and wires and made his way to the door by crawling.

_I don't care if I'm weak because of my injuries, _He thought as he turned the knob. _I need to find my sister! And I'll take down anyone who gets in my way!_

* * *

**Read and review! And Happy New Year! **


	4. Chapter 4

The officers came and searched the house. They found nothing out of the ordinary, so that made the four men no longer suspects.

"That was a little too close," Christian said. "I'm glad they didn't find anything."

"So are we," John said. "Tell Randy he can come out of hiding."

Christian yelled for him to come down. No answer. He jogged upstairs and opened the door. They weren't in the room. He looked over at the window, which was wide open. He took in a deep breath, catching their scent. He walked back downstairs.

"Randy and Mickie are gone," He said. "And I think I know where they're going..."

He runs out the house, still tracking the scent.

"I'm going with him," John said. "I have a bad feeling that something's about to happen."

John follows behind Christian, leaving the Hardy Brothers alone in the house.

* * *

**(At the hospital) **

Mickie and Randy arrived at the hospital. Mickie ran into the lobby and begged for the nurses to let her see her brother.

"Let me through," She yelled. "I need to see my brother!"

As Randy let Mickie argue with the nurses, he heard a struggle in the background. He went around, investigating.

"No! Let me go!"

"You can't leave! You're still too injured!"

"I don't care! I have to find my sister!"

Randy eyes widened. He ran around the corner to grab Mickie.

"Mickie…come take a look."

Mickie stopped fighting with the nurses and went around the corner. Her eyes never left the figure that was sprawled out onto the floor.

"Evan!"

He sat up, breathing heavily. His eyes never left hers.

"Mickie, you're alive…"

The nurses helped him into a wheelchair. They called for an elevator and waited.

"Evan, what happened?" Mickie asked. "How did this happen?"

"Well…I was sitting at home, calling you frantically. When I didn't get an answer, I went out in the woods to go look on my own. That's when I was attacked by wolves. A whole pack of them."

Randy growled. He knew exactly who was doing this. A slight jolt ran through him as he turned around. He instructed Mickie to stay with her brother as he walked outside.

"I know you're out there," He said. "Come on out."

A man walked out from the shadows, smiling. Randy, however, was the opposite. He braced his body, ready for anything that comes his way.

"Hello, Randy."

Randy snorted. "Oh, it's just you. Why are you here?"

"The girl. She's special to me."

"In what way? Last time I checked, she doesn't date the supernatural."

The man chuckled. "When I get my hands on her, she'll change her mind."

"I beg to differ."

Randy's eyes began to glow as he growled, but he stopped when he realized that the man wasn't alone.

"You're too afraid to come on your own?" He said, smirking. "How fitting for someone like you."

The man frowned. "You know better than to jump to conclusions."

"Too bad."

The other wolves came out of the shadows and surrounded him. He looked around.

"Dammit…"

Mickie ran outside, armed with her handgun. Randy's eyes widened, and he pushed her back towards the entrance.

"It's too dangerous," He yelled. "Go back inside!"

"Bullshit! You need the help, so don't deny it!"

He sighed heavily out of frustration. "Fine, just don't get killed!"

"Mickie, Randy!"

Christian and John came out of the bushes, growling at the surrounding wolves. They all took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" The man said.

"Leave the girl alone and you won't have to worry about us getting physical," Christian said. "That's all we ask."

The man smirked. "I have one thing to ask first before I depart: Is she vulnerable to hypnosis?"

Christian hesitated to answer. John stepped forward, stalling by asking another question.

"And why do you want to know this?" He asked. "It doesn't benefit you in any way."

"Because when I bite her…she changes into the most powerful werewolf known to our species. Is she, or is she not?"

Mickie growled and aimed her handgun at the leader.

"I won't become one of you," She yelled. "Not after what you did to my brother!"

The man laughed. "I don't think you have much choice."

The wolves stepped in closer. John and Randy began fighting without hesitation. Christian stayed next to Mickie to make sure that she stayed out of the way. The nurses rolled Evan back upstairs to his room.

"Christian, get Mickie out of-"

Randy flew backwards into a tree. His head collided hard enough to knock him senseless.

"Randy!" John overpowered the wolves surrounding him and began fighting off another set. They were being overwhelmed quicker than they thought.

"Christian, we have to do something! We won't last much longer!"

Out of desperation, Mickie reached for her gun and released the safety trigger.

"I'll help you guys!" She started shooting at everything that was hostile. The man looked around, surprised at how easily the wolves were falling in number by mere bullets.

_This woman is no pushover, _The man thought. _She's destroying my numbers quicker than I anticipated._

He snarled and turned into his wolf form. He charged towards Mickie, as she had her back turned towards him. But, he was bum rushed and was thrown through the air by John.

"Enough!"

Everyone-including the remaining wolves came to a standstill. Mickie emptied the magazine of her handgun and reloaded, ready to begin killing again at anytime.

"You will stop this," He said. "You will not take her. She's already proven she's too much for you to handle."

The man chuckled. "Indeed she has. And what she has proven to me today has piqued my interest even more. …This isn't over."

And with that, he disappeared. The dead wolves slowly returned to their human forms. Christian pulled out a lighter and flicked it, checking the flame.

"Burn the bodies," He said. "We don't need the media around here."

He tossed John the lighter. "Fair enough."

One by one, the bodies began to burn. Mickie could only stand there, as it was hard to relax after what she witnessed.

"What do we do now?" She asked. "My brother is basically bedridden. I can't leave him like this."

"Matt will keep watch over him. Right now, our priority is you. Jeff will be keeping watch over you when we get back to the house. I'll break it to him."

"…Alright. But I'm only staying with you guys until this whole problem is sorted out."

Christian nodded. "I don't blame you. By the way…can you keep us top secret to your line of work? We have enough problems as it is."

She holstered her handgun and sighed, finally feeling her adrenaline slow. Sooner or later, her superiors would find out, but she shouldn't have too many problems on switching the tracks. It would take some time, however. She decided to keep them a secret, even though she swore to herself she would, anyway.

"I will," She said. "I won't mutter a word to anyone."

"Thank you."

After the bodies finished burning, they began to walk through the woods and back to the house.

"My brother…will he be alright?" Mickie asked, still clearly worried. "I mean…will he be able to heal fully?"

"I believe so," Christian said. "Although his wounds were slightly life-threatening, I do believe he'll make a full recovery."

She smiled. "That's all I needed to know to keep me going."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm extremely busy and I've finally been able to upload this. (Stupid school and job hunting, blech) I hope you enjoyed, and I hope I can do another chapter soon. Lulu is out! **


	5. Chapter 5

"That man…who was he?" She asked.

"That man was…a good friend of ours," Christian said. "At one point, of course…"

"I mean his name."

"…Phil Brooks. He's better known as CM Punk."

"Oh…I'm sorry for asking…"

Christian scoffed. He doesn't think much of him nowadays. But he still has those memories. They're nothing more than that, however.

"It's fine," He said. "You didn't offend any of us."

"Okay…so what made him like this?"

"He…started to lose his mind. He began to resent humans. I think you know what happens after that."

Mickie nodded. The closed cases of missing people started to make sense now. As they arrived at the house, Jeff and Matt were waiting on them.

"Seems you three have been through some hell," Jeff said. "Excluding Mickie, of course."

"Oh she had her fill of werewolves for one day," Christian said. "She killed most of them on her own. Even threatened to take Punk's life. That's the first time I've ever seen someone like her do that."

Jeff walked down the steps and inspected her for any injuries. None that he could see or smell. He sighed out of relief.

"Well, at least he didn't take you," He said, brushing her hair back. "Then things would've gotten much worse for him."

Mickie grabbed his hand and brought it back down to level. She still didn't feel too comfortable around them, but she could trust them. So far, at least.

"I've checked on my brother, and that's all that I needed to do. As long as he's alright, I can keep going. But how am I gonna explain this to my superiors…?"

"I thought you weren't going to tell?" John questioned.

"Not that, John…my absence."

"Oh…"

Jeff's hazel eyes still stayed stuck to her. When she noticed, she flinched a little.

"Um…you're staring."

"Huh?" He shook his head. "Sorry. Hey, what happened to Randy?"

"He, uh…got knocked out. He'll be back to his snooty, arrogant self after he wakes up."

John gave a slight wheeze. To her, it sounded like a tired laugh.

"Do you plan on going to work tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…I'm leaving in the morning. So that means I need to go home."

As she turned around to leave, Jeff offered to go with her. She didn't argue, as he was asked to watch over her from the beginning. The guys watched them leave and enter her car.

"Do you think she'll be alright with just Jeff?" John asked.

"Jeff's overprotective by nature," Matt said. "You know that."

"Yeah, but…what if he gets ambushed? He can only last but so long."

"Not really, John. My brother's stronger than that. I've only seen it once, though…"

Christian's eyes snapped up, his interest piqued. "Can you elaborate?"

"…Come inside. I'll tell you what I mean."

* * *

**(Mickie and Jeff) **

"Are you…more than a private detective?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…are you actually a supervisor yourself?"

Mickie didn't know herself, really. All she really knew was that she was highly respected and highly decorated as a detective, along with her brother. She answered to higher ups, but wasn't afraid to face them whenever they made the wrong decision.

"No," She said. "I'm just highly respected in my field of work. What was your field of work before…you became a werewolf?"

"I was born a werewolf. I knew how to hide all of the signs that I was one. And this may shock you, but…I used to be a detective myself."

Mickie didn't stop the car, as she was on the interstate. But she was shocked. Just by the way he looked, the last thing she thought he was a detective, like herself. She thought he was a bouncer or something.

"Really?" Her voice didn't hide her surprise. "I didn't think you were into the law."

"It…interested me. Besides, loopholes are good to learn."

"True that."

As she turned off of one of the exits on the interstate, another thought rushed into her head: what makes her immune to werewolf power?

"Hey Jeff…"

"What's up?"

"What makes me immune to your kind's power? I've never really asked the question until now."

There were several things that made a human immune to their powers. Their blood, for one. Then there was their will. They had to be strong-minded. Something that she showed constantly.

"Well…you have to be strong-minded," He said. "Having a strong will usually makes it hard for you to be susceptible to control. That's probably why Punk wants you."

"Well, he's gonna have to try harder than what he's doing."

She turned into her driveway and got out of the car. Jeff was still watching her even as she opened the door to her house and turned off the alarm. He went inside and joined her.

"Just a random thought, but…have you ever, like…lost control of yourself before?" She asked.

"…once before. It just happened…"

"Mind sharing? If you don't want to, that's fine."

He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to join him. She noticed the tension in his body, but she wasn't about to run. What for?

"I…never really told anyone about this. Only Matt knows because he was there…"

* * *

**(Flashback) **

_The blood was everywhere. He didn't understand it. Why would he do this? What was his purpose?_

"_Matt…what happened to them?"_

"_He ripped their throats out. For no reason."_

_Jeff just looked around. "Punk? Oh hell no."_

"_He wanted to tell us something. And he sent it with an exclamation point. But at the hands of innocent people? What the hell is he thinking!?"_

"_About time you showed up."_

_Matt and Jeff looked up and scowled. What was he doing here?_

"_What do you want?" Jeff asked. "Are you still sour after what happened?"_

"_You killed her…you killed my wife! And you damn well know it."_

_Matt raised an eyebrow at Punk. He followed what he was saying, but they weren't responsible. So why target them?_

"_It's not our fault she died," He said. "Your own arrogance led to her death. And no one is to blame for that except for you."_

_With a low growl, Punk jumped down from the ledge. His eyes were blazing blue with anger. He charged after both of them, and a huge fight began._

_Punk was extremely fast for a werewolf, but he wasn't smart. Matt and Jeff both saw that in his attacks. Matt rammed him through the wall and out into the dark woodlands. Jeff followed. Punk kicked Matt off of him and went after Jeff, but he was prepared. He grabbed his hand before it connected with his face and threw him over his shoulder with authority. He shook his head and looked up._

"_What the hell!?" Punk exclaimed in disbelief. "How did you catch me?"_

_Jeff said nothing as his eyes narrowed. Before Punk could further react, he grabbed him around his neck and slammed him into a tree. The only source of light was his eyes. An intimidating laugh escaped from him._

"_I'm gonna kill you."_

"_What-agh!"_

_Without warning, Punk felt a sharp pain in his arm that quickly became constant. When he couldn't move it, he became alarmed. Jeff had snapped it in half._

_Matt stood up in awe. "Jeff, don't kill him!"_

_He couldn't even hear him. He was too busy breaking Punk's bones and biting him until blood covered him. Matt used all his strength to pull his brother off of him._

"_Jeff, get a hold of yourself! Don't kill him!"_

_When he finally snapped back into reality, his saw the carnage before him. As he looked down at Punk, a sadistic smile reached across his lips. Matt pulled him back to a reasonable distance so he wouldn't be tempted to attack again._

"_Come on…before his comrades decide to show up."_

_Jeff walked away without a word. Matt took one glance at Punk's half-mauled body before following after his younger brother._

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Jeff looked down with sorrow. Mickie moved closer to him and leaned on him as an effort to comfort him.

"Did you feel any sympathy for him?" She asked.

"A little," He said. "But it died down quickly. He blamed us for years for his wife's death. But it was his fault all the way…"

"Hmm…denial must've hit him hard."

She stood up and stretched. "Well, thank you for the story. It gave me some insight on Punk and his reasoning."

"How?"

She turned around to face him. "Well…I made a connection inside my head. Maybe he wants me because I'm just like his wife."

Jeff's eyes widened. He didn't think of that as a possibility, but now that she brought the idea up, it does sound about right. Maybe Punk's looking for a new mate.

"Even if that's so," he began. "You have no intentions on going with him, do you?"

"No."

"Good."

Mickie shrugged and went upstairs to get ready for bed, leaving Jeff downstairs. With a sigh, he leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes.

_I don't think Punk's into her, _He thought. _I think that 'Changing her into a werewolf' shit is a bunch of lies. I think he's out to kill her. And I'll be damned if that'll happen._


	6. Chapter 6

After taking her night shower, Mickie began getting ready for bed. With the story Jeff told her ringing in the back of her head, she felt unsettled. If Jeff's able to snap like that, then what would he be like with her?

Ignoring all of that, she began to slowly fall asleep.

* * *

**(A little later…)**

_Her body was worn from all the running she was doing. She just couldn't get away from him. He always found her. She forced herself to keep running, until she could lose him._

_Before she could move, her legs were pinned down. She screamed, but her mouth was clamped shut by a hand. She looked up._

"_Jeff?" Her voice was muffled as she looked up at him. His eyes were glowing blue, and he growled at her. She closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't deal the final blow._

"_I'm gonna kill you…"_

"_No-!"_

"Mickie!"

She sat up in her bed, drenched in her sweat. Jeff sat next to her, completely worried. He grabbed one of her hands and entangled it in his own.

"Are you alright? You were groaning in her sleep."

"Huh?" She wiped her face, as the sweat was now getting in her eyes. "Yeah…just a nightmare…what time is it?"

"Near 10:00. When do you need to leave?"

She took in a deep breath as an effort to calm herself down. It worked somewhat.

"Around eleven. I'll start getting ready…"

She stood up out of her bed and walked unsteadily to her bathroom. If Jeff was in his wolf form, his ears would be down. He tried not to show too much concern for her.

"I really shouldn't have told her that story…"

Jeff turned his head to the window, where something-or someone-was rapping at the window. He got up and opened it, curious.

"Christian, what's up?"

"I…have to talk to you. About something important."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, but he didn't argue. Several things ran through his mind, but he thought he'd allow Christian to tell it to him.

"Um…Matt told us about that incident that took place between you and Punk."

A lump formed into his throat. He hated the fact that everyone is learning about the incident, but he felt good about it as well. At least he doesn't have to hide it anymore.

"He told you every single detail? All the way down to the punctuation?"

"Yeah. And…I see why you hate him so."

Jeff scoffed. "Understatement. I'm not sure what his intentions are, but I won't let anything happen to Mickie, or her brother. He can't continue this."

"...He'll be back soon. Randy's looking for you."

"I guess I'll go and see him. You'll watch her for me, won't you?"

Christian nodded. This would be the perfect time to get to know more about her. Jeff jumped out of the window without a word.

"Hey Jeff, can I…" She turned the corner to see Christian. "Hey Christian."

Christian picked up one of the pillows and hid his face in it. "Hi, Mickie…"

"Where did Jeff go?" She reached into her drawer and pulled out some underwear. She put them on and went to pull her work clothes out of the closet.

"He went to go see Randy. He's awake."

Mickie didn't show it, but she smiled. She picked out a white formal shirt and black slacks with heels to match. She put on her clothes and shoes and walked out of her closet.

"He's awake?" She asked, grabbing her holster and gun. "I'm also gonna guess that he's back to his normal self?

Christian lifted his head from the pillow and sighed. "Ready to go?"

"…Of course."

* * *

**(At the house)**

"Have you heard anything unusual on the news?"

"Nope. They're still trying to piece together the deaths to something sensible."

John shrugged and turned attention back to the television. "Seems about right. Since they don't wanna face the truth."

"Maybe it's because they don't know what they're facing," Matt said. "And it's better if it stays that way."

There was a knock at the door. Neither of them opened it, as they knew who he was. The figure went through the window, scowling at them.

"You couldn't open the door?" Jeff asked.

"Ah, you got in, didn't you?" Matt said. "Be happy."

Jeff ignored them. He walked upstairs and knocked on Randy's door. He waited for him to open it.

"John, I don't need any more ibuprofen! The knot on my head is fine!"

"It's not John. It's Jeff. Let me in."

"My bad."

Randy unlocked the door and opened it. He allowed Jeff inside. The size of the ice pack on his head was almost comical.

"You got hit that bad?" Jeff asked. "I thought you were impenetrable."

"Well, when your head hits a tree, you tend to get knots. Big knots."

Jeff chuckled. Randy was always known for getting into big fights. But, he's also taken bigger spills as well.

"You'll bounce back. You've taken bigger hits before."

"Yeah…but…is Mickie alright? Last time I saw her, she was about to become wolf chow."

"She's fine. You told me that you had to tell me something. What is it?"

"Um…Matt told us about that confrontation between you two and Punk. What happened to you during that time?"

Jeff shrugged. He wasn't sure himself. It just happened, but he didn't regret it. He deserved everything he got to him on that night. The only thing he wished he did was finish the job. They wouldn't be in this mess if he had.

"I just snapped," He said. "That's all that happened. But I don't know why I did what I did that night."

"Fair enough. Where's Mickie?"

"Going to work. I guess Christian's going with her."

"Well then…" Randy propped his legs up and sighed. "I guess you're stuck here until she comes back."

* * *

**(At the office)**

As Mickie walked into her office, there was a large amount of gifts and _reports _on her desk. Christian moved the gifts to another part of the room, making more space on her desk for the reports she had to fill out.

"I wasn't even gone for a full two days and my box is full…ugh, let's see what these are about."

She plopped down into her chair and started reading the reports. What she read in the "summary" section startled her.

"Christian…look at these."

Christian took the report out of her hands and began to read. Mickie could already tell that his eyes were lit up with anger.

"He's at it again…damn him…"

The report told signs of struggle around the victim's neck, and that claw and bite marks all over. The other summaries were about missing persons.

"Oh my god…Christian, I'm gonna talk to my supervisor. Try not to be conspicuous. I'll be back soon."

She got up and left, leaving Christian alone. He just sat next to the desk, heeding Mickie's words.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on, Sam! You have to let me go back out on the field! I need to get more evidence."

"The police doesn't want anyone-civilian or not-entering those woodlands. They can't risk any more casualties. You've seen the reports, haven't you?"

How couldn't she? They nearly flooded her file tray. And all of them were werewolf related, but she couldn't say that. It would make her look stupid.

"I have, but Sam…I need to go out there. There's a were-I mean, serial killer on the loose and that person needs to be caught! The more we stay in here like scared bitches, the more intimidating that person will become. They don't need any more leverage than what they have now."

Sam looked at her, dumbfounded. He agreed with everything she was saying, but orders are orders. The sergeant of the Police department said no one was allowed to enter the woodlands, and he had to adhere by it. Failure in doing so could result in him being terminated from his job.

"I agree with you, but…orders are orders. No one is allowed into the woods, and that's final."

"But Sam-"

"No buts, Mickie. I'm really sorry."

With a scoff, she turned on her heels and walked out of the office with no angle to go by. She had to play it by ear if she wanted to get anywhere with this. But she also needed a way to get CM Punk to stop. Easier said than done on that one. She walked back to her office, knocking on the door gently.

"Christian, it's me. Let me in."

No response. When she knocked again, the door creaked open on its own. Perplexed by this, she stepped inside and looked around. She ran over to Christian, who was on the floor unconscious.

"Christian, wake up!"

He twitched, but nothing major to tell if he was able to hear her. Still, it was good enough for her. It meant that he was still alive.

She supported him all the way to her chair and sat him down gently. The fact that he was groaning was a indication that he was coming to. She grabbed a bottle of water on her desk and splashed some of it in his face.

"Come on, wake up!"

Christian freaked as the water was being poured on him. He wiped it out of his face as he was trying to catch his breath.

"What happened!?"

"That's funny; I wanted to ask you the same question. What happened? I was only out of the room for a few minutes."

"Punk happened, that's what. He was watching us. He planned this attack."

That struck Mickie harder than a speeding train. If he knows what she plans to do, then he's trying to sabotage her. By any means necessary.

She looked down at her desk. There was a post-it that was written on. She picked it up and read it.

_I like you. I like the fact that you'll stop at nothing to cease my destruction. But you can't do a damn thing; not as long as your brother is easy pickings. Keep that in mind when you try to find a strategy that __**actually **__works against me._

Mickie crumpled up the post-it and threw it on the floor, enraged. Christian picked up the crumpled post-it note and read it for himself. Needless to say, he felt the same way Mickie did.

"Mickie, what do you plan to do?"

"Call one of the guys and tell them to stay with Evan." Every word she said was laced with venom. "Screw reasoning; he threatened my brother. And people who know me know what happens when they threaten my family."

She loaded her handgun and approached the door. "…Anyone who is involved dies. My job might be a stake because of this, but I don't give a damn." She walked out, not even caring if Christian followed her. She was adamant on putting Punk in a grave now.

"Mickie, wait!" He still dialed his phone as he followed her. "You can't go looking for him; that's exactly what he wants!"

"Screw him. I'm gonna give him a heavy dose of lead."

"You don't even know where he is!"

She paid no attention to his pleas. She unlocked her car and strapped herself in as she started the ignition.

* * *

**(At the house)**

John and Matt were intently watching the news for any updates. None so far. They wondered if the government or state police were upholding information from the whole situation. They didn't know for sure, but they wouldn't doubt it.

"Guys! We've gotta head to the hospital!" Jeff came running down the stairs urgently. "Evan might be in danger."

"Did you get a call?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, and Evan's gonna be the next one among the dead if we don't get there ASAP!"

Randy was already outside, getting the car started. They wasted no time getting inside and riding down the highway.

"They're starting to block off the woodlands," Jeff said. "This is getting out of hand…"

"The state of New York is becoming scared," John stated. "They fear that if they continue to take action, more people will die. Which is true."

"Then I don't blame them. I hope Mickie isn't diving head-first into this mess…"

"She is a hard-headed girl. She's probably gonna meet us at the hospital."

"Or she might be going to find Punk on her own."

As he said those words, Jeff froze. He didn't wanna believe that she could be that reckless, but her brother was injured. She could be acting on emotion alone.

"Randy, make a U turn." Jeff tried to stay calm, but his body was on the verge of shaking. "We need to find Mickie."

"But we can't leave Evan alone!"

"Fine, drop off Matt; he'll watch him. If she reaches Punk, he's going to kill her."

Randy reluctantly made a U turn and headed in the direction of the hospital. Within three minutes, they were there. Matt quickly exited out of the car and entered the hospital. Randy left out of the parking lot and back onto the road, leaving skid marks in his wake.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mickie, slow down!"

"If you want slow, you should've taken the bus. I'll start slowing down when Punk is a hood ornament."

"You're not thinking clearly! This is what he wanted you to do! You'll be easier to kill this way!"

"If he wants me, he'll get me."

Christian growled and forced her to stop. She pulled over on the curb and put the car in park.

"You need to calm down," He said. "You don't wanna die, so don't make yourself an easy target."

Mickie forced herself to calm down, but she was still clearly enraged.

"I'm not calming down until Punk is no longer a threat."

"You need to calm down and think. Come up with a plan before charging in."

Mickie tried her best to at least listen. She wasn't going to allow Punk to win this. Not now, not ever.

"Alright then, what do you think we should do?" She asked. "Use someone or something as bait?"

"Yeah, and that'll be you. The only difference is that you can't react to him."

Mickie frowned at the idea, but it was the only plan they had.

"Fine, I'll go along with it. But I'm still driving."

"Good."

She pulled back into traffic, resisting the urge to break every traffic law known to man just to get there.

* * *

Randy took a shortcut back into the woods; a secret way that the police was ignorant enough to ignore. Hopefully, Punk would be in this area.

"Jeff, what exactly do you plan on doing when we get there?" John asked. "If Punk is in here, then he knows we're here as well."

"I'm gonna nip this in the bud," He said. "This has gone on long enough, and I'll be goddamned if I'll let this continue. He doesn't need to let people suffer just because he did. We can sympathize with him, but that's about it."

Randy stopped the car and put it in park. A wolf's scent was strong around him, but it didn't smell like Punk's. Regardless, he stepped out of the car, nostrils flaring.

"I can't really make it out." Randy frowned. "As long as they aren't hostile, I won't have any reason to kill."

"We're gonna have to travel on foot." Jeff stepped out of the car and walked ahead of Randy. He was too worried about Mickie and Christian to care about what was beyond the trees. He would kill anything that got in his way. "Less chance of getting caught."

"Whoa, wait!" John got out of the car and followed Jeff. "Where are you going?"

"You know where I'm going."

Shock ran through both John and Randy. He couldn't be serious. He couldn't go alone.

"You can't look for him alone," Randy said. "He'll ambush you."

"Then let him. I said this has gone on for way too long, and what better way to end it between me and him? A final showdown."

"Jeff, you're losing it. Are you doing this for Mickie?"

He couldn't really answer. He had mixed emotions about Mickie, and the whole situation. There were too many emotions to sift through.

"I…I don't know. But I do know we're stopping a major crime here. Something that the authorities can't even fathom. Mickie's brother almost got killed by just looking into the murders. We have enough power to kill Punk in one go if we're careful. I…I just can't have Mickie suffer the same fate as her brother."

He walked off. John and Randy followed. A lot of questions ran through their heads, but neither of them knew where to start. They hoped as they ventured into the woods, their questions would be answered.

* * *

Punk pitied those beneath them. It nearly made him laugh uncontrollably. He knew that the others were looking for him, and he had a surprise waiting for them. He even hoped Mickie was with them; the first time he laid eyes on her, it sparked something in him. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. It wasn't passion or lust; no, it went way beyond that.

"They caught the bait."

He turned around with a smirk on his face. "Great. Now all we need is for Mickie to take her end. This is almost too easy."

The smirk disappeared and formed back into a frown. "Go make sure that they're keeping watch. When you capture them, don't hurt her. You can do as you please with the other one."

"As you wish." The other werewolf disappeared without a word. Punk turned back around and turned his attention back out into the night.

* * *

Mickie pulled over in a woodland area and exited her car. Christian followed, feeling skeptical along the way.

"They know we're here," He said. "Be careful."

"I'm aware of that." Mickie pulled out her handgun, ready for anything that comes her way. "You got my back?"

"Yeah."

They walked through thick vegetation, trying not to be spotted as much as possible, regardless of already being known.

"Wait, stop!"

Christian put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her from moving.

"Footsteps…they're looking around."

Mickie held her breath for as long as she could. A man passed over them, his nostrils flaring. As he turned around, Christian grabbed him and smothered him until he stopped moving.

"I…I don't hear anyone else. Okay, let's move."

He grabbed Mickie's hand and walked out of their hiding area. There was no one else around, but that didn't eliminate the possibility. They were safe; for now.

"I don't know how long before the others show up," Christian said. "But we should probably hole up somewhere until then. I can't fight all of them off and protect you at the same time."

"Alright, I'll do this your way."

Christian looked around, but there was nothing to hide behind. There was a sharp sensation in the back of their heads before they knew it, making them see black and rendering them unconscious.

* * *

**Dammit, I'm late again! Please forgive me! *Bows down, apologizing* Anyways, I'm kinda busy, but I might have to shorten this story. I don't know how many chapters, so don't ask. Lulu is out! **


End file.
